The Southwest Oncology Group Cancer Research Program of the University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio will be carried out in cooperation with other member institutions, CCOPs, CGOPs, UCOPs and High- Priority institutions of the Southwest Oncology Group. This program shall seek to recruit patient subjects to multidisciplinary clinical trials and cancer control programs for the management of malignant conditions and conditions at high risk of malignancy. The Principal Investigator and other investigators bring 15 years experience in the performance of cooperative therapeutic research to this program. The program involves collaboration from investigators representing the disciplines of Medical Oncology, Hematology, Radiation Oncology, Surgical Oncology, and Pathology. Estimated accrual exceeds 200 patients yearly for the duration of this program. The investigators named in this application contribute not only to the institutional Group activities but also to the scientific and administrative direction of the southwest Oncology Group as a whole. Charles A. Coltman, Jr., M.D., is Chairman of the Group; Mace L. Rothenberg, M.D., is Executive Officer of the Group; Geoffrey R. Weiss, M.D., and Noboru Oishi, M.D., are Associate Executive Officers of the Group; C. Kent Osborne, M.D., is Chairman of the Breast Cancer Committee; Anatolio B. Cruz, Jr., M.D., is Chairman of the Surgical Quality Control Committee; David H. Boldt, M.D., is Director of the Central Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia Phenotyping Laboratory and Repository; William L. McGuire, M.D., is Director of the Central Breast Cancer Prognostic Factor Laboratory; Michael F. Sarosdy, M.D., is Chairman of the Testis Cancer Subcommittee. The University of Texas Health Science Center at San Antonio is a major contributor to patient accrual, scientific programs and administrative activities at both the institutional level and Groupwide. In the past four years of Group activities, our institution has served 708 patients (in the past year, 16% Hispanic/Mexican Americans and 45% women) by enrollment to therapeutic cooperative clinical trials.